


The man of the day

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Flufftober 2019, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou Fluff, M/M, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: It's Kenma's birthday and there are lots of people who love him.





	The man of the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xevikan15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/gifts).

> Day 3: Party.  
Day 6: Party.  
Day 3/4: Favorite Nekoma pairing/friendship./Favorite friendship with non-Nekoma players.
> 
> Happy birthday to our favorite Kitten!

On the day of his birthday, Kenma was awoken by the beeping of his phone. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness, then took his phone into his hand, so he could see who sent him the text. He felt his lips turning upwards as he read the words.

**Shouyou:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENMA!

”Thanks, Shouyou,” Kenma said to himself, deciding that he would write an answer to his friend in the afternoon. He didn’t want to bother him on his way to morning practice.

Kenma climbed out of his bed, then went to the bathroom. After he had finished his morning routine, walked downstairs, just to find his mother in the kitchen, standing in front of the stove.

”Ken-chan! Good morning!” The woman greeted her son while placing the pancakes out on a plate.

”Thank you, mother,” Kenma thanked her with a blush. He knew that his mother only had to go to work to ten at six and the fact that she woke up just to make him his favorite pancakes before practice warmed his heart.

”You are welcome, sweetheart,” she said, walking up to him to kiss him on his forehead.

Kenma was a slow eater and the fact that despite that, he was still in time and wouldn’t be late from practice eased some of his morning stress. He said goodbye to his mother, then stepped out of their house. Only a few second after the closed the garden gate behind himself, he felt a pat on his shoulder. He jumped in the air because of the surprise attack, then heard the well known chuckle behind his back.

”Ku-” he started, swirling around, but his lips were captured in a kiss immediately.

”Happy birthday, kitten,” Kuroo smirked down at him and Kenma pouted.

”You’re not funny, Kuroo,” He said and would have started walking towards their school if a sudden voice hadn’t stopped him.

”Kenma-saaan!” Kenma turned around quickly with widening eves, but he didn’t have real time to react, because he was in the air in the blink of an eye.

”Lev!” Kenma squeaked as the other spun him around and put him back down. ”What are you doing here?”

”I wanted to be the first to say happy birthday to Kenma-san from the team!” He said and his smile made Kenma blush a bit. ”Kenma-san is my best friend after all!”

”Since when?” Kenma mumbled under his breath and Kuroo couldn’t hold back his laughter.”

Kenma didn’t know if it was another birthday present or not, but Yaku walked up to him during lunch to tell him that their afternoon practice was cancelled. It meant a free afternoon for Kenma and he couldn’t be any happier about it.

”Don’t forget that despite this, Kuroo want to have a meeting in the club room!” Yaku’s voice rang back in his head as Kenma was walking towards said room. 

He had no idea what Kuroo wanted to talk about, tho. Maybe something about their upcoming practice matches. When he opened the door, the room was pitch black. He reached for the switch to turn the lights on. As soon as the room lit up, a choir of ‘Happy birthday, Kenma!’ rang through the room and Kenma found himself a bone–crushing hug.

”Happy birthday, Kenma!” The older boy said, rubbing his face against Kenma’s hair affectionately.

”Kou-” Kenma wheezed out, because he didn’t have more air to say the whole name.

”Bokuto-san, please, let Kenma-kun breath.” The calm voice made Kenma both happy and relaxed that he wouldn’t die from being squeezed.

”Oh, I’m so sorry, Kenma!” Bokuto said, pushing him back a bit. ”Are you okay???” He asked worriedly and Kenma nodded.

”Why are you two here, Koutarou?” He inquired. Not that he wasn’t happy – he was only surprised.

”Pain in the ass Kuroo-san invited us,” Akaashi said and Kenma smirked because of the nickname. He could see the offended expression on Kuroo’s face right then.

”We brought cake too,” Bokuto said, pulling Kenma to the table. It really had a box on it and when Kenma opened it, his eyes widened. In the box, there were apple pie slices, forming a cake.

”What is this, Bokuto-senpai?” Inuoka asked, walking up to them.

”An apple pie cake!” Bokuto announced proudly and Kenma heard Kuroo snort.

”What kind of name is that?” He asked in the next moment, he found himself in Bokuto’s hold. ”Hey, man! It was just a joke!” He wheezed as the other tried to choke him.  
”Here, have a slice, Kenma-kun,” Akaashi said with a soft smile, putting a plate in his hands.

After that, the party went smoothly. He got small presents and lots of hugs from everyone in the room and – thanks for some miracle – his uncomfortable feeling because of body contact didn’t kick in.

However, he got the best present of the day from Bokuto and Akaashi. When he opened it, his eyes widened and Kuroo said that there were small stars dancing in them.

”This…” Kenma started, turning towards his friends.

”Akaashi was the one who pre-ordered it, but we divided the money and paid half/half,” Bokuto said with a huge grin on his lips. Kenma looked back at the video game in his hand – a special edition of ’Final Haikyuu Quest’.

”These characters look a lot like us, don’t you think?” Akaashi asked, peeking over Kenma’s shoulder.

Kenma only nodded, anticipation rising in his chest. He knew full well what he would do after getting home from the party.


End file.
